Encoders are typically utilized for providing position information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,062, issued Apr. 18, 1989 to the assignee of the present application, discloses apparatus for position and direction detection employing conventional light sources and light sensitive elements. These devices have the drawbacks of being rather bulky and large and are not totally reliable.